


You Feel Like Home to Me

by Super_gay_luthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluffy, Sanvers - Freeform, detective dimples, maggie is a hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_gay_luthor/pseuds/Super_gay_luthor
Summary: Alex gets stood up on a date so Maggie pretends to be her date so she won't be embarrassedalso i suck at summaries lmao





	

Alex was sitting in the resturant, still waiting for her date to show up. She had been waiting for almost one hour and the other people in the resturant had started looking at her, pointing at her. She was embarrassed. She had never gotten stood up before, it might be cause she didn't go on many dates in the first place. She gulped down the last of her wine and was ready too leave when a woman sat down in front of her.

 

''Hi babe, I'm sorry I'm late, I got held up at work'' She said smiling. Alex looked at her in shock.

The woman leaned in and whispered ''Just go with it, I'm here to save you from the embarrasment of being stood up'' She said with a smile.

''I'm Maggie by the way, Maggie Sawyer'' She said showing off her dimples.

''Alex.. my name is Alex'' She said, still in shock. The woman in front of her was simply beautiful. She had dark brown hair, the prettiest brown eyes she had ever seen. She was wearing a black dress that looked perfectly on her slim body. Alex was speechless.

''Whose the douch that stood up such a beautiful woman?'' Maggie asked, leaned her head on her hand.

Alex blushed, looking down at her hands.

''Her name is Vicky'' She said

''Well, she's stupid for standing you up'' Maggie said, waving for a waiter.

Alex looked up smiling at her. They ordered their food and started eating.

 

''So Alex, tell me about yourself'' Maggie said, taking a sip of her wine.

Alex cleared her throat.

''Well uhm I work for Secret Service, I have a younger sister named Kara uhm..'' Alex said playing with the hem of her shirt.

''Secret Service huh? I work for the NCPD Science Devision'' Maggie said smiling.

Alex looked at her shocked.

''But.. you're so.. small'' Alex said sounding confused

Maggie choked on her wine.

''Hey.. I'm not that small come on, you wanna fight me and we can see who wins.. It's not all about the size'' Maggie said amused.

''No I'm fine, I believe you could win'' Alex said laughing. Maggie shook her head chuckling.

 

They continued talking about Alex for a while. Maggie learned all about how she had a sister who was adopted, that in the beggining she resented but she now is super close with and loves more than anything. Alex learned all about Maggie, about her family, how she knew she wanted to be a cop. They talked about everything.

They sat there for almost two hours talking, eating, laughing. Alex suddenly knew everything about Maggie. Everything from where she grew up to the name of her first pet.

They put on their jackets, leaving the resturant. Maggie held up the door for Alex.

''So.. that was kinda fun huh?'' Maggie said looking up at Alex.

Alex nodded, she actually really enjoyed tonight. She hadn't wanted to go at the date first, but Kara made her saying she should find someone and not spend all her time alone of with her sister. Alex is really happy she went after all.

 

''Can I have your number?'' She asked looking down at the brunette.

Maggie tilted her head and smiled.

''Yes of course'' She said handing Alex her phone.

Alex put her number into Maggie's phone and handed it back. She took a step closer to Maggie. They were now so close that Alex could fell Maggie breathing. She cupped Maggie's cheek and tilted her head so she was looking up at her.

 

''Can I tell you something?'' Alex said. Maggie nodded slowly.

''I'm happy I was stood up..'' She said, blush spreading across her cheeks.

Maggie leaned in to capture her lips. It was slow and gentle. It was perfect. Alex smiled into the kiss, feeling Maggie's hands gripping her waist. They broke the kiss and leaned back. Alex looked down at Maggie. Her eyes were still closed, but she wore a big smile. She reached up and touched her lips and Alex couldn't help but lean in and kiss her again.

Maggie broke the kiss again but put her arms around the taller woman hugging her tight. Alex smiled and rested her head on Maggie's shoulder. Maggie couldn't believe she had just met Alex tonight, she already liked her so much. She couldn't wait to get to know her better, Alex already felt like home to her.

''I'm kinda happy you got stood up too'' Maggie mumbled. Alex let out a laugh, it was the most beautiful sound Maggie had ever heard. She couldn't wait to get to know this amazing woman better.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! if you liked this please try one of my other fics too :)


End file.
